


No estás solo

by wileret



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silent mornings,<br/>the haunted hollow nighttimes,<br/>please take them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No estás solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



A Athos se le da mal hablar. Es hombre de acción, más que de palabras, un inconveniente molesto en determinadas ocasiones (él no lo ve así, pero tiene que aceptar que Aramis le ha salvado más de una vez de llevar las cosas mal y demasiado lejos).  
  
Confía más en su espada y en sus reflejos, en vaticinar la trayectoria de la espada del enemigo y golpear en el punto exacto haciendo que caiga (a veces herido, a veces muerto). Es hombre de pequeños gestos corporales, que evitan que sepa que piensa, que pasa por su mente, que opina y cual va a ser su próximo movimiento (sus compañeros lo saben, porque son muchos años juntos y es inevitable). Sin embargo no conocen sus demonios interiores, esos con los que lucha cada día e intentar apartar con el vino (el vaso se vacía demasiado rápido para su gusto, puede que esté roto, o puede que simplemente beba sin darse cuenta. Uno, dos, tres vasos. Pierde la cuenta).  
  
D'Artagnan es nuevo, y por ende, no le conoce lo suficiente. No conoce su comportamiento, lo voluble que puede ser. Estalla. Depende del día, de cómo despierta; de si el Capitán Treville le ha mandado escoltar al rey o a otro aristócrata que se cree por encima de los demás; de factores que ni siquiera llega a registrar porque a veces ser un mosquetero le lleva a situaciones indeseadas (es uno de ellos, lo acepta, él quiso eso; pero a veces puede ser tedioso).  
  
Ingresar en la guardia del rey fue su vía de escape en su momento, huyendo de su pasado, un intento de redimirse, de sentirse mejor; ahora es su modo de vida, donde está su familia, sus amigos, su hogar. No obstante, a veces se siente vacío. Se despierta en su cama, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, en el silencio de la mañana (tiene algo de frío, no es la mejor habitación, ni la cama más caliente). Se pregunta si merece la pena levantarse, si tiene las energías para ello. El cuerpo le pesa cuando se incorpora y lo hace, camino al barril de agua para despejarse, para afrontar un día nuevo, y conseguir ser Athos de nuevo (protector, amigo leal hasta la muerte).  
  
A veces el problema no son las mañanas, sino las noches en las que cae rendido sobre el colchón a altas horas de la madrugada (vuelve solo a su habitación, dejando a Porthos en la taberna en los brazos de una chica de amplias caderas, Aramis en la misma situación pero con dos). Se queda despierto durante rato, incapaz de dormir, y cuando lo hace, no le gusta (pesadillas, recuerdos, un disparo, una cuerda. Cosas que no quiere rememorar; su mente es cruel. Es un castigo, una penitencia eterna).  
  
Sabe que D'Artagnan le mira cuando ha tenido una mala noche, que se preocupa pero él rechaza ese gesto. No quiere que nadie lo haga, menos él (no es necesario, o eso se dice. Siempre solo, así no hay dolor, no más de lo normal). Sin embargo, cuando una noche se tumba en la cama (ha sido un mal día, muchas copas, pero no las suficientes para anularle los sentidos del todo) y escucha un leve movimiento, actúa con rapidez y pilla a un intruso incapacitándole con un estilete en la garganta (es precavido y no le corta, no quiere otro cadáver en su cuenta). No sabe si sorprenderse al distinguir el rostro de D'Artagnan en la oscuridad de la habitación, o de sus palabras y su contacto en el hombro.  _Preocupación_ , no la quiere, no la necesita.  _No_ , se repite. Le dice que se vaya, pero el otro no le hace caso (siempre irrespetuoso, contrario a sus órdenes, morirá joven si sigue así).

_Athos._ , le llama, porque le ha dado la espalda para no mirarle a la cara. Ha bebido, no quiere arrepentirse de hacer algo que no quiere (o que cree que no quiere más bien). Se siente solo, y puede que la mano cálida de D'Artagnan (otra vez sobre su hombro, confortándole) sea bienvenida en el fondo. No quiere que se vaya. Se gira, y mira a los ojos al joven que se presentó ante él para matarle, clamando venganza por una muerte que no le correspondía a él. Recuerda su mirada, la ira, la misma que siente él continuamente (mitigada en ese momento por el alcohol, burdo remedio temporal). En ese momento se da cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen. No se lo dice, no hace falta, ni quiere hablar (sin embargo D'Artagnan parece que sí. Habla, pregunta, _¿Qué pasa, Athos?_  Él no responde).  
  
Le besa; no saber por qué, no le importa. Un contacto húmedo, rudo, con un sabor mezclado todavía por el vino de la noche y lo que ha estado bebiendo el otro; cálido por los labios que se amoldan a los pocos segundos (D'Artagnan responde. Athos no se sorprende, pocas cosas lo hacen ya), deslizándose unos sobre otros. Inclina la cabeza y sube las manos que recuerda que tiene, tocando el cuero de la chaqueta, la textura del algodón de la camisa, la piel del cuello al descubierto. Entierra sus dedos en el pelo del joven, agarrándolo, y este profundiza el beso, pidiéndole permiso a su boca (puede que eso si le sorprenda un poco, él siempre ha llevado el control, pero entonces recuerda que se parecen). Sus lenguas se tocan, se enroscan, luchan con brío en la boca del otro en un mar de saliva mientras sus cuerpos acortan distancia y los ropajes sobran.  
  
La cama se queja por su peso, por el continuo movimiento, la batalla por la dominación. Libre de las telas, sus pieles se tocan; hay fricción, calor, sudor, uñas que se clavan en la espalda; dientes hincando en los músculos, recorridos de saliva y jadeos que inundan la habitación y que se escapan por la ventana al frío del la noche. Ambos efusivos, necesitados a su manera (ninguno de los dos muestra sus problemas, pero entre ellos hay compenetración. Un posible entendimiento sin palabras, llega a comprender Athos). Gritan en silencio una ayuda que dicen no querer, librando una batalla interior en solitario. Pero ahí, ambos en la cama, se están sintiendo uno dentro del otro (moviendo las caderas, penetrando en el interior estrecho). Puede que sea lo que necesitaba Athos durante todo ese tiempo y que se había negado a tener. Compañía para espantar a los demonios, las pesadillas, la soledad. No sabe si funcionará, si la presencia de D'Artagnan es tan fuerte. Algo le dice que sí,  _quiere_  que sea así.   
  
Cuando terminan, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Se besan, más tranquilos; se acarician, con el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos; se miran durante unos segundos y D'Artagnan se deja caer a su lado en la estrecha cama (es pequeña, demasiado, pero da igual).  
  
 _No estás solo_ , acaba soltando el joven.  
  
Athos no lo niega. Lo sabe. Lo agradece.  
  
Cierra los ojos, y cae dormido.  
  
No hay pesadillas esa noche.  
  



End file.
